This invention relates in general to electrophotographic imaging members and, more specifically, to positively or negatively charged electrophotographic imaging members having a single electrophotographic photoconductive insulating layer and processes for forming images on the member. More specifically, the present invention in embodiments relates to a single layered photoconductive imaging member containing a charge generation layer or photogenerating layer comprised, for example, of a metal free phthalocyanine component dispersed in a matrix of a hole transporting and an electron transporting binder in, for example, certain ratio amounts and in embodiments a second or top charge, especially hole transport layer. The electrophotographic imaging member single layer components, which can be dispersed in various suitable resin binders, can be of various thicknesses, however, in embodiments a thick layer, such as from about 5 to about 60, and more specifically from about 10 to about 40 microns, is selected. This layer can be considered a dual function layer since it can generate charge and transport charge over a wide distance, such as a distance of at least about 50 microns. Furthermore, there is provided in accordance with embodiments of the present invention linear and proportional filed dependent organic photoreceptors, and which members enable, for example, excellent image quality, substantially constant photoinduced discharge characteristics (PIDC), and thus minimal or substantially no variation in image quality; stable photoreceptors resulting, for example, from the use of photogenerating layers that possess linear and proportional field dependent collection efficiencies (CE), where the collection efficiency refers, for example, to the ratio of number of separated electron-hole pairs to the number of imaging photons; and prolonged photoreceptor wear properties.